Lost Cause
by Lina Trinch
Summary: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? YU Character death. May contain spoilers.
1. Normal Day

Name: Lost Cause  
Summary: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? Y/U Character death. May contain spoilers.  
Topic: Code Lyoko  
Pairings: Yumi/Ulrich, a little Aelita/Jeremy  
Comments: Plz, review... plz, for the goodness of all... cry This is based when Aelita still has the virus from Xanna. She dosen't know the "truth" yet. THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, Ulrich & Yumi would be hooked up by now. The point, I don't own... I don't own anything from it, ok! crys again 

parenthesis ( ): I'm talking... I never shut up.  
Italics _Hello_: Thoughts of the character

Chapter 1  
Normal Day

"Odd, on your right," said Jeremy, talking to Odd through the super-computer.

"Thanks ,Einstien," said Odd, in Lyoko. Odd jumped at several Hornets on his right. "Laser arrow," he said as he shot five at one time. As the Hornets fell to the Forest sector floor & disappeared, Odd said, "How are you guys doing?"

"Fair... Triangulate," Ulrich said as he circled (or triangled) the Mega-Tank. It became confuzed & started rolling left, then right, then the whole way around, until it finally just shot in a random position. As you probably guessed, it missed. Ulrich broke the triangle by jumping up right behind it, stabbing the Mega-Tank right in the target, before it closed completely. "Impact," he said, as he jumped decently far from the tank before it blew up.

"Ummm... a little help guys," Yumi said practically pinned against a tree by two Tarantula. Her fans were on the ground a pretty good distance away.

"Super Sprint," Ulrich said as he rushed past the Tarantula, taking they're laser arms with him.

"Laser arrow," Odd said coming behind Yumi. He hit them both straight in the target. A scream came from Aelita as the Scipazoa started to wrap around her.

"Aelita," cryed Yumi. She picked up both of her fans and threw them staight at the Scipazoa & hit. It let go of Aelita & left.

Suddenly, Jeremy started talking ,"Phew... are you ok, Aelita."

"Yes, I'm fine, Jeremy," she replied.

"Alright, I'm entering the code... Scipio."

They waited awhile until Ulrich finally said, "Uhhh, Jeremy... nothing's happening."

"Yeah, guys. I realized that... hmmm," Jeremy went quiet, thinking. He kept entering the code, but according to the screen, nothing was happening. "I must have done some miscalculations," they heard him murmur in Lyoko.

"But Jeremy, you haven't touched the program since you've figured it out & it's worked before," said Aelita.

"I know, that's what's bothering me... Alright, come back home. I'm going to have to... oh no," Jeremy said.

"What," said Yumi.

"I found it. Xanna put a bug in the program that allows us not to go to Sector 5 anymore. Looks like he dosen't like us snooping around his home."

"Well, can't you de-bug it or something," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take a few days, even with your help, Aelita."

"Ok, that won't be too bad... will it," said Odd.

"Shouldn't be. There aren't any towers in that region. At any rate, come on home, it's almost time for dinner. Aelita there's a tower I can materalize you in behind you."

"Ok, Jeremy. I'm going," Aelita said as she went in the tower.

Jeremy started in-putting codes in the super computer & said, "Materalization Ulrich. Materalization Odd. Materalization Yumi. Inputing Code Earth," & just like that they were all back to Earth again.

"Ok, I'm going to stay & try to fix the program," Jeremy said as he came up to the elevator.

"I'll stay too. You might need help," Aelita said.

"Thanks, Aelita," he said.

"I guess I better be getting home," said Yumi.

"& we need food," said Odd, talking to Ulrich, "I haven't ate since lunch, I'm so hungray."

"Ok, guys. We'll see you later," Jeremy said as Aelita stepped out of the elevator. Ulrich didn't say anything, he was to busy stealing glances from Yumi.

* * *

This is just Chapter 1, the next will be 20x's better & hopefully longer. It'll be posted later, maybe like the day after this one comes out. Oh, & sorry that I kinda went a little speedy with this, I kinda always do that. Don't be angry with me though, I had this story in my head a few days now. If you're a Code Lyoko fan & a Ulrich/Yumi fan & if you love the episode where they almost kiss on Lyoko, then this is the story for you! Btw, I forgot what that episode was called, I used to be so good at knowing all that stuff. At any rate, plz review & if your nice you can probablly tell me the name of that episode, it's bugging me! Gahh... 


	2. Walk Home

Name: Lost Cause  
Summary: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? Y/U Character death. May contain spoilers.  
Topic: Code Lyoko  
Pairings: Yumi/Ulrich, a little Aelita/Jeremy  
Comments: Takes place in the same time, still might have some weird spoiler.That's about it for now...  
Disclaimer: I told you, I don't own it... I wish I did ,but I don't... Stop Interegating Me! 

parenthesis ( ): I'm talking... I never shut up.  
Italics _Hello_: Thoughts of the character

Chapter 2  
Walk Home

As Odd, Ulrich, & Yumi climbed out of the sewer-passageway, Odd said, "Hey, I think they're having Spagetti & Meatballs today for dinner! Oh, boy, my favorite!"

"Odd do you ever stop thinking about food," Yumi said, as Ulrich closed the passage & stood.

"Yes, but it dosen't last long," Odd said.

"I think I'm going to be a little late for lunch. I have something to do," Ulrich said.

"Alright then, more for me. See ya, Yumi," Odd said as he ran toward the cafeteria.

"Yumi, you mind if I walk you home? I want to talk to you about something," Ulrich asked.

"Umm, sure Ulrich. Let's go," she said.

In The Factory

"So do you know what Xanna is doing exactly," Aelita asked Jeremy as she stood by the screen.

"Not entirely, I know the cure for the anti-virus must be some where in Sector 5," Jeremy answered, "Maybe he just dosen't want us to get our hands on it."

"But then why hasn't he done this sooner?"

"It must be the Return To The Past program, every time we use it, he gets stronger (you would know that if you watched the new series... if you didn't... SPOILER!) he must be just strong enough now to block off an entire sector."

"Or he might have something else planned."

"But what?"

Walking To Yumi's House

"Hey, Ulrich," said Yumi as she finally broke the long silence between them, "didn't you have something to do?"

"This is something," he said with a warm smile that she gratefully returned.

"You planned this, huh?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Another long silence washed over them. Yumi finally broke it again & said, "you said you wanted to talk to me about something, what is it?"

"Well, no one else knows, except the principal... & maybe Jim, he might have told him. Maybe some of the teachers might know. I'm pretty sure Odd dosen't know... no he dosen't..."

Yumi stopped walking, which he stopped too & also shut up. Yumi said, "Ulrich, what happened?"

"My parents are dead, Yumi."

"What? How? When? Why haven't you told anyone, especcially Odd?"

"Because... I don't exactly know how they died. They were... just found dead... no one knows what happened..." He went silent.

"But why are you telling just me & not the others too?"

"I don't know, I just... I don't know, but I don't have to go to an orphanage, the school's going to keep me, since it's a bording school & all."

"Ulrich, I..."

"Don't worry about it," as he cut her off & started walking again, "I was walking you home remember," he said as he looked back at her with the same warm smile.

She returned his smile & started walking along side him again.

Back To The Factory

"Jeremy," said Aelita as she pointed to a small dot on the screen where a map of Lyoko was shown.

"I'll launch a super-scan, just to make sure," he said.

"Oh no," he said again, as a red tower shown on the screen with the Xanna symbol standing beside it. "Go down to the scanners, Aelita. I'll call Odd, Ulrich & Yumi."

Cafeteria

Odd finally sat down with a plate of his favorite meatballs, he was so releaved he actually got some. He was the last one to come, but the lunch-lady (I forgot her name, & yes they mentioned it) saved him some, since he was the best eater in school. He picked up his fork, pierced the meatball with it, got it up to his mouth... almost there... a little more... don't wanna risk it running away on him. It was so close to his mouth he could taste it, but it was nothing like the real thing... It was close... Just one more milli-inch... Then his cell phone rang.

He dropped the fork down to his plate & answered his cell-phone dully. "Hello," he said.

"SOS Xanna," screamed Jeremy through his phone.

"I was afaid you were going to say that," he answered as he almost fell head first in his plate.

"Hurry ,Odd! You & Ulrich get over here now!"

"Ulrich's not with me. He said he had something to do or something," Odd said as he got up & gave his plate back to the lunch-lady, who looked back at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, I'll call Yumi & Ulrich. Just hurry & get over here," said Jeremy through the cell phone as Odd was walking out of the cafeteria.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'," Odd answered but Jeremy already hung up.

Walk To Yumi's

As they came up on her house, they heard something inside. "What was that," Ulrich asked, but just then they heard a loud crash from inside.

"I'm not sure," Yumi answered. Just then her mom opened the door. She was poossessed by Xanna.

"Run," yelled Ulrich as he grabbed the stunned Yumi's hand to pull her away. She snapped out of it & relunctlantly followed him.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! That's what I'm talking about! You ppl are going to love this fic, I can't wait until the end! Anywho, Review plz! & Chapter 3 will be released very soon... I can't wait! 0.0 & only I know who dies... you will guess right, then you'll guess wrong, then you won't know, then you'll cry! I can't wait! T.T yep... 


	3. Escape

**Name**: Lost Cause  
**Summary**: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? Y/U Character death. May contain spoilers.  
**Topic**: Code Lyoko  
**Pairings**: Yumi/Ulrich, a little Aelita/Jeremy  
**Comments**: same thing... yep -.-  
**Disclaimer**: I asked Santa for Code Lyoko, but I still didn't get it... but I did get some nice boots... & a tv... & a phone... just read.

**parenthesis** ( ): I'm talking... I never shut up.  
**Italics** **_Hello_**: Thoughts of the character

Reviews!  
**Julia Poprocks**: You'll find out who dies in the chapter where it happens... or I'll just tell you now, it's beep, There I've Told The World!  
**Tsukia Malleo**: Thx millions for the tip, I'm kinda new at this stuff. hehe...

**Chapter 3**  
**Escape**

As Ulrich ran with Yumi right behind him, they tried to get out of reach of Yumi's mom. Ulrich's cell phone rang. He answered it hoping it was Jeremy. What," he practically screamed at the phone.

"Xanna," Jeremy screamed back.

"Duh, Jeremy! I figured that out already!" Just then, they found themselves dodging things that Yumi's mom was throwing.

"Well, hurry & get to the factory! I still need to call Yumi!"

"She's with me."

"May I ask what's going on."

"Xanna possessed Yumi's mom."

"Well lose her & get over here, Odd can't protect Aelita alone."

"We're trying Jeremy but this might be a lot harder than you think!"

Jeremy didn't reply, he had already hung up.

"Yumi," Ulrich said as he turned a curve , "do you know of a way we can lose your mom & get to the factory."

"Just one, you think Xanna can swim."

"I don't know, but I'm sure he can light up water pretty good."

"Then we'll have to be fast."

"I'm with you."

They came to the factory, but water was surronding it & the bridge was pretty far off, in which they seen a faint shadow run across it.

**With Odd**

Odd's cell started ringing as he was crossing the bridge to the factory. "Yeah," he answered.

"Odd stop where you are," yelled Jeremy through the phone.

Odd did what he was told & asked, "why?"

"Look across the river, Yumi & Ulrich might need your help."

Sure enough, he seen two figures dive into the water not far off, but still pretty far.

"I see 'em ,Jeremy," Odd said as he hung up.(Jeremy could see Odd on the bridge because he has security cameras around the factory)

Odd ran closer to the factory, turned & went under the bridge to the banks of the river (I don't even know if there are any banks, but work with me here). He could see something trying to get to Yumi & Ulrich with no luck & thought, "_it must be Xanna_."

**Ulrich & Yumi**

They were swiming & decided to go underwater so that Xanna wouldn't be able to see them, so they dived under & tried as fast as they could to get at least to the shores of the factory. Suddenly, a current helped them to get closer to the bank a lot faster (what are the odds). They seen an arm come under the water. Ulrich grabbed it, thankful he could see Odd's sleeve. He turned around & grabbed Yumi's arm as they were both hoisted up on the banks of the factory.

"Come on, let's beat Xanna to the elevator," Odd said as he started running to the ropes, Ulrich behind him & Yumi close behind Ulrich. Xanna ,for some reason, just walked to the factory actually kinda slow, until she got to the bridge & stopped (I'm not saying Xanna's a girl although it's probably possible, I'm talking about Yumi's mom), at the same time Ulrich got out of the elevator at the computer just in case she decided to come & take out Jeremy, while Odd & Yumi went down to meet Aelita in the scanner room.

"Alright guys, you ready," said Jeremy through the intercom as Yumi, Odd & Aelita stood in the scanners.

"Of course, Einstein. Hurry up before Xanna goes on a rampage again," Odd said.

"Alright, you're heading for the mountains. Transfer Yumi, transfer Odd, transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"

They were materalized in the mountain region just like Jeremy said.

"Uhh... Jeremy," Yumi said, "we can't see the tower."

"It's forty degrees north," Jeremy said, "Materalizing vehicles." Then the Over-Wing & Hoverboard appeared. Odd got on his Hoverboard as Yumi & Aelita got on the Over-Wing.

"We're off ,Jeremy," Odd said as they both took off.

* * *

Ok, this one was longer than Chapter 1 ,but shorter than Chapter 2. I hope you like it! & for all you ppl out there that want to know who dies... I will tell you in the chapter that it happens in! I can't wait! You'll be like "It's gonna happen, it's gonna happen, it's gonna happen" & I'll be like "Psych!" Muhahahahhahahahahahahaha! Writing suspense is fun... Don't forget to review on your way out! 


	4. Taken

**Name**: Lost Cause  
**Summary**: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? Y/U Character death. May contain spoilers.  
**Topic**: Code Lyoko  
**Pairings**: Yumi/Ulrich, a little Aelita/Jeremy  
**Comments**: ...zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ..HUH? WHA-? Oh, yep... same thing...  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it! Gahhh! 

**parenthesis** ( ): I'm talking... I never shut up.  
**Italics** **_Hello_**: Thoughts of the character

Reviews!  
**Fox Kitsune: **I'm soooooooooo happy you like it! I'm trying to go fast because my parents want me to go camping for close to a week, so I'm trying to finish before then. Oh, & I'm thinking about writing an alternate chapter where the person in mystery dosen't die... I wonder if that'll be good...

**Chapter 4**  
**Taken**

**Factory**

Ulrich was waiting for Xanna in the computer room, but she wasn't coming.

"What's taking Xanna so long," he said, "this isn't like him."

"I don't know," Jeremy answered, "but why don't we use it to our advantage."

**Lyoko**

"Guys," said Jeremy in Lyoko (after him & Ulrich are done talking), "there's two Blocks guarding the tower."

"We see them ,Jeremy," Odd said as he flew closer to the Blocks, "but where's the tower."

"Up ahead, there might be a second wave," Jeremy answered.

"Ok, then," Odd said, "Yumi, you take Aelita to the tower. I'll take care of these guys."

"Alright," she answered, as Odd swooped down to the Blocks.

Odd got level with the ground straight in front of the Blocks & started firing at them. He missed every shot. The block on the left fired the rings (you know, those red rings that Yumi jumps through). He dogded all of them except one.

"Odd you just lost twenty life points, be more careful," Jeremy said through the computer.

"Hey Jeremy, you wanna trade places," Odd said as he went under the ledge they were on (it's the mountain region, ok). He came back up behind them & shot one in the target on it's back.

"One down," Odd exclaimed. By this time Yumi & Aelita were close to the tower.

"Jeremy, there isn't a second wave," Yumi said , "it'sall clear."

"I can see that ,Yumi," Jeremy answered through the computer, "it dosen't matter though. Xanna should be here any minute to take us both out."

"I know, I'm just saying it's to easy," she answered.

"Let's not worry about it yet, Yumi," Aelita said, pointing to the tower, "we're almost there, then Xanna will have something to worry about."

As Yumi was letting off Aelita at the tower, Odd got shot again.

"Odd," Jeremy exclaimed, "you just have sixty life points left!"

"More than enough," he said. Just then he flew straight up from the Block, where it couldn't hit him, as Aelita went in the tower.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated," she said as Yumi could see the red glow turned blue. She heard something behind her & turned around to see a cave.

"Jeremy why didn't you say a monster was behind me," she said as she took out her fans.

"What? A monster," he said in a confuzed tone, "it's not showing up on my screen."

Odd flew straight down on the Block & shot it in the center of the target, as something came up on Yumi.

**Factory**

"Yumi, are you sure there's something there," Jeremy said confuzed.

At that very moment, Yumi disappeared from the screen but her digital card was still up.

"Yumi," Jeremy said. Just then her digital card showed that she suddenly lost ninety life points.

"Yumi," he exclaimed, "answer me Yumi!"

"Jeremy," Ulrich said as he walked up to him, "what's going on?"

"Yumi's disappeared," he said.

"What! You mean-"

"No, it's different. I can't pick her up at all. I can't even tell if she's in a different sector or not."

**Lyoko**

"What's going on ,Einstien," Odd said as he came to the tower & Aelita came out of it.

"Odd! Do you see any sign of Yumi," Jeremy said through the computer.

"Yeah, the Over-Wing's here," said Odd looking around, "Where'd she go?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, " he answered.

"Odd," said Aelita, pointing to something on the ground, "look at that."

**Factory**

"It's one of her fans ,Jeremy," Odd said through the computer.

"What is going on," he said, as he read everyone's mind.

"Wait," he said as something came up on the screen that was completely in code, but easy enough so Jeremy can pretty much read it, "it's a letter from... Xanna!"

"What," Odd, Ulrich & Aelita exclaimed.

"It says," he went on, "that Yumi's in Sector 5."

"He's telling us where she is," Odd said.

"He just wants Ulrich to get her... Alone," he said, "Oh No!"

"What? Has Xanna lost his mind," Ulrich said leaning in to the screen.

"Aparently not, if you don't go, he'll kill her."

"Xanna wouldn't do that," Odd said.

"No," Aelita said, "Xanna just wants my memory, he wouldn't hesitate."

"Xanna want's your body guards gone," Jeremy said, "including Ulrich! It's a trap."

"Duh, Jeremy," said Ulrich as he pressed the button in the elevator to go down to the scanners.

"But-"

"If I don't try something, then what are we supposed to do," Ulrich said to the intercom as he came out in the scanner room (pretty fast elevator, huh?).

"Alright," Jeremy said, "Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

As soon as Ulrich appeared on Lyoko, Jeremy said, "there's another tower activated, in the Polar region."

"Me & Aelita can go ,Jeremy," said Odd as the Over-Bike materalized.

"Jeremy, you think I can take the Over-Bike to Sector 5," Ulrich said.

"It's worth a shot," Jeremy answered, as the elevator went back to the floor level so Xanna as Yumi's mom could get to Jeremy.

* * *

OMG! This is such a good chapter! I can't wait to finish it! Also, I might just add an alternate chapter so beep can live, but I don't know how it'll go about yet. I don't want beep to die either! cry! 


	5. Rescue

**Name**: Lost Cause  
**Summary**: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? Y/U Character death. May contain spoilers.  
**Topic**: Code Lyoko  
**Pairings**: Yumi/Ulrich, a little Aelita/Jeremy  
**Comments**: I'm going to let you guess this time...  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, I would have gotten a Code Lyoko jacket at Hot Topic instead of FullMetal Alchemist... I don't own any of it, not CL, not HT, not FMA... -.-' 

**parenthesis** ( ): I'm talking... I never shut up.  
**Italics** **_Hello_**: Thoughts of the character

**Chapter 5**  
**Rescue**

**Lyoko**

Ulrich got on the Over-Bike, as Jeremy was saying, "alright, Ulrich. Head due East & I'll send you the transporter to Sector 5. Odd, Aelita, Head South for a way tower."

"We're on the way, Jeremy," Odd said as Aelita got on the Hoverboard. He turned to Ulrich, "Hey, be careful, ok?"

"Don't worry about me, just get Aelita to the tower. I'm off ,Jeremy," Ulrich said as he sped across the region to the East end.

No sooner than he got there, Odd & Aelita made it to the way tower. Odd sped up as they went through the tower, & came out at the Polar region.

**Factory**

"Alright, Jeremy, I'm here," Ulrich said though the super computer.

"Ok, I'm typing the password... Scipio," Jeremy said as he typed the word into the screen. He heard someting in the elevator.

"Oh no"

"What's wrong, Einstien," asked Odd as they came out at the Ice Sector.

"Ummm, the tower... it's west... eighty degrees, hurry," he answered as he put down the ear piece. He walked over to the elevator, as the count-down started for Sector 5, only to find Xanna reach an arm out to him, & grab him by the shirt collar.

**Polar Region**

"Oh no," Aelita & Odd heard Jeremy murmur.

"What's wrong, Einstein," Odd asked in a worried tone as they came out of the tower.

"Ummm," he said, but he sounded unatural, "the tower... it's west... eight degrees, hurry."

"Jeremy, is everything ok? You don't sound yourself," Aelita asked, but Jeremy didn't answer. "Jeremy? Jeremy!"

"Well, at least we know what Xanna's up to," said Odd trying to calm Aelita down, "Let's just concentrat on the... Ahhh man!"

Ten Cankerlots (I can't remeber the exact name, but in season one they were called Roachsters) came prattically out of no where.

"Xanna must have just materalized them," Aelita said trying to figure out where they came from.

"You just hold on tight ,princess. I'll get us through this," Odd said as he looked at all the Roachsters as if it were a challenge.

**Mountain Region**

"Alright, Jeremy, I'm here," Ulrich said as he stopped in front of the digital void (digital void, digital sea... same thing).

"Alright, I'm typing the password... Scipio," Jeremy said as the teleporter appeared. It took Ulrich... (can we skip all the stuff where they fly through everything & stuff... thx) ...he flew there (-.-').

He appeared in the center of the dome room still with the Over-Bike. "Yes, Jeremy it worked," he said, but no reply, "uh-oh."

Then the wall slid open, allowing him to pass through. "The countdown," Ulrich remembered aloud. He practacilly flew to the next room.

"Jeremy, come on. Answer me, I need to find the key," he said, but it didn't matter, he seen the key on the ceiling (...go with it). He drove as fast as the Over-Bike could go, went up the wall, as he got on the ceiling (slow-mo) he took out his sword & stabbed the key with it. It wasn't destroyed, but it still went down. He went down the wall he came from & drove to the elevator. (In other words he drove up the front wall, across the ceiling, & down the back wall really fast... cool huh?)

**Polar Region**

"Yaa-Hoo," sceamed Odd as he just destroyed the entire Roachster army.

"But, we still can't see the tower yet," said the less entusiastic Aelita.

"I'm sure we're almost there," he answered, "I just wish I knew how many life points I have left." Odd took a good bit of damage from the Roachsters, but was surprised he was still on Lyoko.

"I see it," Aelita said pointing to a red glow in the distance.

"Almost there," he said.

**Factory**

Jeremy was strugling against Xanna the whole time the others needed his help. As he flew across the room, he heard the small beep letting him know that Ulrich got through the room in Sector 5 & Odd & Aelita made it through the Roachsters.

Xanna for some reason just kept coming after Jeremy instead of trying to divirtualize anyone. He knew none of them would make it & so did Jeremy, but the group made it through some tough spots, maybe they can make it through this one.

**Sector 5**

As soon as Ulrich got out of the room, he didn't even wait for the elevator, he just jumped. To his luck he made it on the elevator.

The door to the outside (place thing, I don't remember what it's called... the place where the Flying Mantis are) Ulrich could see four Flying Mantis surounding the Scipizoa with Yumi unconscious in it's tentacles. As soon as it sees a shadow in the doorway, it lets go of Yumi, only to fall to her doom.

* * *

0.0... wow... YAY! It's not over yet ppl! This is what many call a cliffhanger, & I just super-glued you to the noose! Ok, really I haven't typed the last chapter yet, but it should be done by tonight, so check back! & I still might do an alternate chapter... I dunno, I'm still thinking...PLZ! REVEIW! - I love you all! (you: -.-' she's crazy) 


	6. Death

**Name**: Lost Cause  
**Summary**: What happens if everything your worked for & everything you loved suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke? What would you do if the thing or person you loved most could be taken away forever... because of you? Y/U Character death. May contain spoilers.  
**Topic**: Code Lyoko  
**Pairings**: Yumi/Ulrich, a little Aelita/Jeremy  
**Comments**: O.O LAST CHAPTER! Firstly, Im sooooooo sorry that I couldn't update, my parents took me camping for New Years. I know, believe me, I'm a reader too, you want to ring my neck, I know. But now it's here!  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned it, I wouldn't be making a fan-fiction about it, I'd just air it. 

**parenthesis** ( ): I'm talking... I never shut up.  
**Italics** **_Hello_**: Thoughts of the character

Reviews!  
**Fox Kitsune:** Here you go! last chapter! & I'm NOT repeat NOT going to do the alternate thing. The reason is because I can't think of any thing so... here we go! & btw, I wanted it to be a surprise when blah blah dies... YAY! READ!  
**Steve:** Glad you like it! Here's the chapter you were waiting for!  
**JadeFalcon3: **Then I hope you like this too!  
**Y/U&A/J: **It's written! It's written!  
**Julia Poprocks: **Yes, sadly. It is gonna end with beep dying... I really hope you like this one ,too. Oh, &... you'll like it anyway.

**Chapter 6**  
**Death**

**Sector 5**

The Scipazoa let go of Yumi, but Ulrich was fast. He drove right of the platform & done a dive for her. He caught her & flew further up (you know, it flys... anyway). Ulrich was looking desperately for a way out, but the Flying Mantis had other ideas. They were right on his tail, shooting lasers left & right. Yumi eventually woke up.

"Wha-," she said, in a daze.

"Glad you could join us, " he said hurridly.

"Ulrich? What?"

"We need a way out Yumi."

"Look," she pointed to a far off tunnel.

"Jeremy left us a good-bye present."

"What's going on?"

"How about I just explain later."

**Factory**

Jeremy had enough time to input the code for a tunnel, before Xanna came back. You see he just pushed him out the elevator doors except there was no elevator there. He also had just enough time to tell Aelita & Odd there was no more monsters, but just had ten life points left.

**Polar Region**

Odd was surprised, "What just ten!"

They waited a small while for a reply.

"Oh no," Aelita said, knowing that Xanna must have got to him again.

"Don't worry, Aelita. We're here!"

Odd let her off the hoverboard as she went in the tower.

Aelita

Code

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated," she said as Yumi's mom returned to normal, but still fell unconscious. He ran over to the super computer, only to find a terrible discovery.

**Sector 5 (before the tower's deactivated)**

Ulrich sped up as fast as he could to the tunnel. The Flying Mantis were right behind them still firing.

"Hey, Yumi," Ulich said.

"Leave it to me," she said as she took out one of her fans. She destroyed the two Flying Mantis closest to them. That left the other two that were still chasing them & the Scipazoa, who didn't move an inch since it let go of Yumi.

"We're almost there," Ulrich said, as they became closer to the tunnel. They were almost there when a new Xanna creature came in front of them. It was like white worms coming out of the walls of the tunnel with a purple glow. Each of the worms had a small blue Xanna symbol on the end of it. (I own them! Muhahahahhahahhahahah... on with the story)

"Oh no," Ulrich said as the last two Flying Mantis came up behind them. Yumi threw her last fan at the worms destroying enough of them to create a small passage. Ulrich started going to it, but it regenerated. Each one worm became two, so now there were twice as many.

"Jeremy!" Yumi cried.

"Devirtualize us! Now!" Ulrich screamed, but no answer came. The Flying Mantis on the right shot one laser at the Over-Bike, thus divirtualizing it. Ulrich & Yumi were falling to the digital void now & no one could help them.

Ulrich thought as fast as he could, '_I still have my sword._'

He unsheathed his sword and brought it up to his chest, "I'm sorry Yumi," he said & stabbed her in the ribs, "I really do love you."

"Ulrich!" she tryed to say something, anything, but her divertualization cut her off & Ulrich disappeared... alone.

_**Aelita**_

_**Code**_

_**Lyoko**_

* * *

O.O... well there you have it, review, cry,... review. I know it's a horrible death, a terrible ending, poorly written aka awesome story. I hope you like my work, & keep an eye out for me ,ok? Also, plz check out my lookup, it's not half bad either. Plus, if you like this story you'll probably like one of my favorites as well, so plz check them out to if your not busy. I may be writing a new story soon, I'm sorta addicted, so look out for me! See ya! -Lina Trinch Creations aka LT Productions(c) 


End file.
